


Writing Practice

by honnfuh



Category: Practice - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honnfuh/pseuds/honnfuh
Summary: I may do ships eventually, this is just an awkward collection of everything tbfh lolol





	Writing Practice

Sometimes in the darkest places, you may find your solace. A content corner, once left alone from the noise of the static, though cold and uncomfortable, becomes warm and inviting after so long in the black. 

It beckons after while, feeling your pain from the wandering, to sit and be free of the torment. It beckons you to keep it warm. It beckons for company, as do you.

And dare it speak back, when you whimper.

"It'll be fine."

"Stay awhile more."

"Calm down."

You do. You trust it. After all it is you, and you are it. You must trust yourself. It's the only place that you can truly be free of the darkness, it even seems to glow after time.

Red.

It unsettles you. The place you once had all to yourself has gone red, it's warm, a soft glow from the corner, the one you'd loved so much, the one that kept you safe.

It'd began to close you in, not letting you leave. You didn't want to.

The noise would drone in through the walls. The static. It would fill your head and leave your limbs feeling paralyzed, it would keep you.

The red light grew. 

You haven't left in awhile.

You feel something new.

Anger.

Are you scared of the dark? Were you ever? Or were you scared of what you could do, to yourself, from the wandering?

You needed that solace.

It pulled you in.

And now it traps you, it fills you. 

Loneliness.

Everything in seconds, all of a sudden, flips inward to you. You suffocate.

You drown in the emotions the corner had blocked out of pity. And the dam floods. It fills you with everything you'd wandered from.

Thoughts of death. Disappointment. Everything gets worse. Everything hates you, doesn't it?

No one outside of the darkness can see this.

The corners taken you over, the one comfort you had in the hell you live in has turned table and made sure no one finds out what it did. It smiles for you, it doesn't portray suffering.

And the times it does are when you'll suffer the most from it.

You aren't in control.

I never was.


End file.
